


You Don't Want to Run Away (And I Won't Let You Anyway)

by gunboots



Series: And Every Mountain and Hill Shall Be Made Low [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Slow Burn, Some underage flirting, Time Skips, Yuri grows up to be a looker and JJ is into it basically, Yuri has some complicated teenage feelings, because yuuri def probably cried after Victor left, fade to black descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: “I know you think you’ve got it so fucking great cause Victor’s a coach now and you have no real competition—but I’m better than Victor was at my age.” Yuri says, even if it’s not exactly aimed at JJ specifically then he’ll never be the wiser. “I’m getting gold for my senior debut—and I’m getting it beating you and Yuuri. When Victor comes back, if he ever does, I’ll beat him too—I’m going to beat all of you.”Of all the reactions Yuri expected, the look JJ gives him is definitely not one of them. Yuri has never seen anything like that aimed at him before.“Is that a promise?” JJ asks, a tyrant considering a potential threat.





	1. Just Keep It Up, You Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is like part character study, part run on feelings about JJ and Yuri. I don't even know. I wrote half of this with a time skip so I just decided to split it up into chapters so I could go ahead and post what I had now because why not. I had to revise this a bit during the weekend because like JJ KEPT COMING OUT SEVERELY CREEPY AND NOW WATCHING THE EPISODE I REALIZE THAT HE IS NOT THAT FAR GONE. 
> 
> Did some light editing and a quick glance, but I'm sure there are some mistakes. Title for the main story and both chapter titles comes from Dragonette's "Take it Like a Man" because a ballad about forcing someone to be in love with you seemed like perfect somehow????
> 
> [ _ **EDIT**_ ]: [Now with JJ's Side/a kind of sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8844997)

He hated Yuuri once, that's what Yuri recalls in this moment.

He doesn't anymore, particularly not now, not with the way Yuuri falls apart as soon as Victor leaves. Yuuri doesn’t seem to care about causing a scene but something about him crying chaffed at Yuri so he shoved them into the nearest stairwell.

Yuri doesn’t hate him for it though; he doesn’t hate either of them—hasn’t for a while despite all his posturing and all of the irritation.

Yuri respects Victor for all the annoying things he does and says, concedes to the commanding way Victor skates. After all before Yuuri and the video that changed his (all of theirs really) life, Victor was a mentor to Yuri—in his own eccentric, nagging way. Besides, he’s developing along the same lines as Victor anyway. The media talks about it all the time, hell Yakov screams the comparisons at him the same way most people do insults—even Mila teases him about it. It’s not unflattering to be compared to Victor, to be seen as his successor—that's fine. 

Yuri’s feelings on the other Yuuri, Japanese Yuuri, Victor's pet project are complicated. Yuuri's childish, stubborn, so fucking eager to please Victor that it's frustrating. They’re hardly subtle the way they project their undying love AT each other as Victor struggles to see past himself and as the kind of mentor figure he never really respected himself while Yuuri uses his pure adoration for Victor to help turn himself into the skater who he was supposed to be in the first place.

There’s no escaping their love story, the way they instantly connect even though Victor didn’t even notice Yuuri in the first place. (Yuri had—granted, screaming at your elders in the men’s toilets wasn’t a highlight in either of their careers—but the fact remains is that Yuri had found Yuuri first and he knows it’s probably something that grates at Victor.)  They keep dragging Yuri into their annoying personal drama and he’s not even sure HOW they do it—but he doesn’t hate them for it.

Even though he wishes he could.

\---

It had been an idle thought once, something he casually considered as he sat on the plane back to Russia, mentally prepping for Yakov's lecture. Yuri remembers scowling as he’d considered Victor’s lackadaisical style of coaching and asserting that he would’ve probably gotten Yuuri to skate better without so much heavy-handed reliance on the hero worship.

He’d laughed for a second, but then he remembers freezing: What would have happened if Yuri hadn’t threatened him, if he had recognized the potential Yuuri had instead—would Yuuri still have made his love letter to Victor’s skating or—

Yuri remembers slamming down the plane blinds, unsettled at the train of thought. He’d let exhaustion take him after that, waking up only when they’d landed at the gate.

Unfortunately, that had been only just the beginning.

\---

Yuri swallows past the lump in his throat and tries to scoff. Yuuri tries a laugh only it comes out as a hiccupping sob. Yuri hates how he can't even begin to comfort Yuuri properly, has no idea how to.

"This feels familiar, huh?" Yuuri says, rubbing at his eyes again. Yuri makes a 'tch' sound between his teeth. He never did apologize, he’s still not sure HOW to or if it even matters anymore.

"That was a while ago—this is different."  Yuri almost wishes he could engage in the easy intimacy Victor has, his arms twitch with the urge to embrace Yuuri but he steels himself. Yuuri doesn't need his sympathy, Yuuri is a stronger skater now, barely recognizably from the same person crying in a bathroom stall that Yuri terrorized. Eventually, he settles for putting his hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Victor's weird dog done dumb stuff like this before—he’ll be fine." He manages after a while because he's not fucking heartless and seeing Yuuri cry bothers him much more than it ever did before. Yuuri just shakes his head and continues to cry harder. "Don't blame yourself for it."

"I-I don't." Yuuri corrects, not unkind. "I feel bad for the situation."

Yuri lets out a long breath, tries not to think about the warmth of Yuuri's shoulder under his hands. Tries not to think about how Yuuri has a whole town that loves him, that he's got a family that accepts him and Viktor with open arms.

Yuri does not think about how his grandpa's absence. Of the days after this where he’ll go back to training, back to the welcome isolation of routine. The silence of his hotel room and the occasional call home as the only breaks he has from practice.

"Yeah...it's a bad situation." He agrees instead.  

\---

Yuri hates JJ. 

JJ is infuriating and represents all that he doesn't want to be—if Victor is annoying, then JJ is insufferable.

"My lady, you're beautiful today." Yurio continues skating, thinks of routines and jumps and anything that isn't the way Yuuri looked at him, had thanked him for being there. The way he felt the air catch in his lungs because Yuuri was looking at him, looking at him without the added influence of Victor to soften the impact.

Unfortunately he knows from experience that ignoring JJ only riles him up further.

That doesn't mean he doesn't try.

It bothers Yuri—would someone like JJ been able to drop everything in his career to fly halfway across the world just from a video alone?

Yuri snorts as he considers the thought, landing another jump even as he feels his left leg twist in over-rotation. Of course not—JJ can't even see past his own ego, much less the promise of another skater.

He represents everything Yuri despises (things he'll never let himself be), talent brought down by the sheer excess of personality. JJ is bred to be winner, from a family of winners. He's like the stupid royalty he claims to be, even if Yuri will never admit it. Unlike Victor's measured grace, JJ is the monarch—forceful, assured, and determined. He skates the ice with the air of someone who OWNS it.

He's also matching Yuri's routine with ease—it's frustrating.

"Go away." There's no one else on the rink, Yuri knows this was probably deliberate. That JJ knows it's obvious. He's 19—an adult legally and he's still so immature. All the other skaters that Yuri has encountered so far are immature, save few rare exceptions. Yuri feels another spike of anger and he increases his speed. JJ gives chase and laughs. The sound echoes off the ice and walls.

"You’re so cute when you’re angry.” JJ continues, gliding closer and Yuri grinds his teeth.  It’s patronizing in a completely different way than from Yuuri or Victor—JJ doesn’t see him as a threat at all. Some cute kid that he occasionally teases to see what will happen—Yuri shouldn’t take it personally, he’s sure JJ doesn’t think much of Yuuri either but still.

It all comes back to his damn age. 

JJ smirks at Yuri’s clear avoidance.  “The ice fairy seems appropriate.”

“What do you want?” Yuri already KNOWS what JJ wants. JJ has a girlfriend and KNOWS Yuri’s fifteen but he likes to flirt anyway.

“I can’t wish you well? “ JJ skates ahead, makes sure to stare him down directly as he smiles on. Sleek and assured. A predator who thinks he’s so fucking clever.

“I’m under the age of consent so watch it.” Yuri spits.

JJ pretends to look wounded, clutching his chest.

“Don’t be rude—I just thought you could use some company. You look lonely.”

“Because I’m not wasting my time with any of you—if you’re so bored go bother someone else.”  JJ sighs.

“We both know that’s not true. You’re perfectly capable of spending time with Yuuri Katsuki—you and Victor.” JJ casually tosses out, Yuri feels his heckles rise. Of course JJ saw. “I don’t understand, you don’t approach any of us but Katsuki…”

It’s not even that scandalous, Yuri didn’t do anything—just shoved Yuuri into a stairwell while he bawled his eyes out over Victor’s fucking dog. They’re sharing the same coach right now, there are a million excuses, some of them legitimate bubble to the surface. Only…he’s taken too long to answer and JJ is smiling wider.

Damn it.

“I think it’s sweet—do you have a weakness for him too?” Yuri doesn’t even understand what his feelings on Yuuri are now besides not hating him. They’re…not worth sorting through, he’ll get over them—there’s not point dwelling where Victor’s clearly won. Like hell he’s going to tell JJ that though.

Instead Yuri comes to a stop and tries his best to fight fire with fire. Because JJ only started pestering him after Victor left, never really acknowledged Yuri till recently.

“I know you think you’ve got it so fucking great cause Victor’s a coach now and you have no real competition—but I’m better than Victor was at my age.” Yuri says, even if it’s not exactly aimed at JJ specifically then he’ll never be the wiser. “I’m getting gold for my senior debut—and I’m getting it beating you and Yuuri. When Victor comes back, if he ever does, I’ll beat him too—I’m going to beat all of you.”

Of all the reactions Yuri expected, the look JJ gives him is definitely not one of them. Yuri has never seen anything like that aimed at him before.

“Is that a promise?” JJ asks, a tyrant considering a potential threat. Yuri feels strangely vindicated, it overrides the relief he should feel that JJ’s dropped the “Yuuri” thing.

“What do you think?”

\---

Yuri performs the best skating performance of his career; it’s flawless and contains six jumps in the last half of his program.

He almost passes out on the ice after but he does his best.

He thinks of wiping the damn smirk off of JJ’s face as he feels the cold freezing his cheek and the air burning out from his lungs.

He still takes second place to JJ.


	2. Oh, The Thing is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the reception this fic has gotten wow <333  
> I hope this makes sense in the tiniest bit, I ended up tacking a lot of sad Yuri moments because I guess that's how my mind works. I tried to make it obvious that JJ is pining over Yuri in his own, ass backwards way but since it's from Yuri's POV and Yuri has no idea--I'm not sure I succeeded lol. Honestly this fic is all over the place I'm sorry. 
> 
> I did a few light edits and minor tweaks, but it's mostly unbeta'd so any errors are mine and mine alone. Also I'm pretty sure it should be 'Viktor' and not 'Victor' but like since fandom seems to be split I guess it's Victor here.

The Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang is Yuri’s first Olympic competition. It’s also Victor’s return to figure skating.

Victor gave a big speech with the words ‘patriotism’ and ‘duty to Mother Russia’ chucked in liberally but Yuri had rolled his eyes at the press conference. Victor was totally full of shit. The truth was, Japan had somehow convinced Yuuri to come out of retirement to compete, and since Victor can't think outside of his dick of course he insisted on competing. Yuri should be angry, should be furious that his first Olympic competition was being overshadowed by Victor’s whims yet again.

He isn’t, he doesn’t analyze it too deeply—instead he watches as Victor and Yuuri run desperately towards each other in the airport like they’re re-enacting some movie.

“You literally skyped him before we LEFT.” Yuri says because they’re fucking ridiculous and he knows they’re going to drag him into their orbit like they always fucking do even though he doesn’t know why. He knows why he lets them do it, but he’ll never talk about it.

Ever.

“Skyping and having him here are two different things.” Victor argues as he pulls Yuuri close and Yuuri blushes prettily while Yuri scoffs harder. “You’re just jealous.”

Yuri hasn’t thought much about his feelings on Yuuri in a while; he’s been too preoccupied with other things. Puberty is already difficult, but puberty on ice was almost impossible. Yuri’s grown taller, his muscles are still so lean, face angular—but he’s constantly had to adjust.

Ballet and skating practice that evolves as he continues to grow gnaws at him more so than the fact that when Yuuri smiles at him Yuri feels himself soften.

Besides, as he watches Victor pull Yuuri into a kiss after all because Victor is fucking shameless, Yuri knows it’s pointless to dwell on what will never happen in the first place.

“You wish.” Yuri sneers as it falls flat. He balls his fists in the pockets of his hoodie, knowing fully well they’re not even listening to him.

\---

It’s not like Yuri hasn’t seen JJ in the past two years—they both still compete and JJ has yet to back down even as his girlfriend becomes his fiancée. He occasionally likes to show up during competitions to tease a reaction from Yuri before strategically making his exit.

The only thing that’s changed is that Yuri is taller now than last competition, his hair a little longer. So really, there’s no need for the look that JJ sends his way across the ice as he trails ahead of Yuuri and Victor. JJ keeps staring though, pausing in conversation to the reporters surrounding him. He recovers quickly—Yuri can hear him laugh as they prompt him, try to follow his gaze. The reporters turn and instantly all focus is on their merry trio, particularly Victor—Yuri sighs.

Of course, JJ is obsessed with beating Victor. He probably just didn’t expect Yuri was once again going to be playing babysitter. He swallows past the strange feeling of disappointment, barks out: “Oi lovebirds—look alive, press incoming.”

He doesn’t know why he bothers—Victor is possessive, likes to flaunt his and Yuuri’s relationship as loud as he can despite the taboo in both countries. Still, Yuri tries because even though he’s only seventeen apparently he has to be the adult.

He completely misses the way JJ glances over instead, he steels himself for the inevitable million questions how it feels to be with Victor again and isn’t it so great he and Yuuri Katsuki are friends?

\---

“Maybe I’ll finally beat you.”

“Yuri—we’re both competing for Russia.”

“No, I’m competing for Russia. You’re just engaging in some weird public foreplay with Yuuri.”

Victor ruffles Yuri’s hair with a chuckle, undoing the beginnings of the braids the stylist had started.

Victor doesn’t bother denying it.

Yuri wishes desperately he could hate him at this moment.

(He still doesn’t.)

\---

Yuri never actually sees JJ till competition time—he’s been stuck with Victor and Yuuri the whole week since he’s sharing a room with Victor because the world hates him, he’s never left their side.

JJ doesn’t do much—probably too hyped at the chance to compete against Victor again—just winks his way—Yuri responds by flipping him off in full view as Victor makes disproving noises and Yakov screams. Yuri doesn’t blame JJ for being preoccupied though—he wants desperately to score higher than both Victor and JJ.

At the very least, he wants to score higher than Yuuri.

It’s been two years since Yuuri won the Grand Prix and Yuri’s been competing this entire time but he knows that victory isn’t easily assured with any of them.

\---

Victor still wins the gold medal because it’s Victor, Otabek shuts all of them out for second because he’s a competent and talented person, and yet JJ and Seung-gil somehow tie for bronze. Yuri does another personal best, performing flawlessly but ultimately losing to both JJ and Seung-gil by a literal fraction of a point difference.

He’s frustrated, but not as much as he could be. It speaks volumes that he lost by a fraction of a point and it shows, he’s seventeen and he almost made it to bronze.

It’s not gold but, he’s getting close. Yuri maybe impatient with a lot of things—almost getting bronze at his first Olympics is not one of them.

Yuuri and Yuuri’s friend from Thailand both finish right after him and the fact that Yuri has finally beat Yuuri elates him even as the guilt of seeing Yuuri upset gnaws at him. He doesn’t dwell on it too much—Yuuri cries because it’s Yuuri and Victor practically races off the damn podium to kiss it all away.

He’s buzzing on the near victory—even as JJ gestures to his medal behind the spectacle of Yuuri and Victor, Yuri can’t find it in himself to be bothered.

He was getting closer.

\---

He half expects JJ to rub the damn medal in his face, maybe he planned to—Yuri wouldn’t know, he somehow gets roped into hanging out with Yuuri and his motley crew of friends, drinking the night away with the rest of them.

At one point in time, he thinks he sees JJ outside their hotel on their way back—but then Yuuri and Victor are getting handsy in front of him and it’s up to Yuri to kick the back of their seat to make them stop.

\---

Yuri continues to increase his training—he’s on the brink of greatness.

Yakov retires as his coach after the Olympics and though no one asked him—Victor almost instantly signs himself up to take his job.

Yuri’s not sure why—part of him hopes that Victor maybe sees how close Yuri is to reaching him. In reality though, he wouldn’t put it past Victor to want to get paid to full time annoy him.

With Victor, of course comes Yuuri and if he’s a little happy to have the two of them there—he doesn’t bother saying it.

\---

Sometimes, Yuri wonders what it must be like to have someone so obsessed with his skating that they’d literally drop everything, injecting themselves into his life.

He knows it’s a pointless thought, that he has other things to focus on (Victor seems to be a fan of torturing his protégés in the name of progress)—it just sticks out in his mind sometimes.

He’s not lonely.

He couldn’t be lonely.

He shouldn’t be lonely.

(He is.)

\---

JJ sends him a bouquet the day before his first exhibition program with Victor as his coach. Yuri’s not sure how he does it—but there’s no mistaking the gawdy, almost overbearing display is from him. The card is full of double entendres with medals and reaching ‘his potential’. Yuri balls it up, screaming enough curses to melt the ice.

“That was uh, nice of him.” Yuuri offers politically. He’s in town for superficial reasons that no one bothers calling him out on.

“How did he know you were nervous?” Victor asks, Yuri snorts.

“I told you I wasn’t nervous—I’m pissed now though.” Victor makes a noise of agreement that sounds mostly placating. Yuri’s eyes narrow.

“Hey Victor, when was the last time YOU bought Yuuri flowers?”

It’s a low blow but he’s technically still a teen at 18 so it’s allowed.

\---

The presents don’t fucking stop after that.

The letters that come with them don’t either.

Victor laughs it up while Yuri groans at the sight of each one.

“Doesn’t he have a fiancée?” Yuri demands as a delivery man sets down a plush cat that is roughly the same size as Yuri down.

“I wouldn’t know.” Victor replies, not looking up from where he’s looking over engagement rings on his phone.

Yuri rolls his eyes, heading back out to the safety of the ice.

\---

Yuri can tell things have changed when he secures his first win in Skate Canada.

He beats JJ by two points, he’s so exhausted he can barely hold himself up on the podium but he holds out the medal, smirking in JJ’s face. Yuri’s hair is longer than last time, long enough it’s been braided into a bun that’s escaping around him.

JJ does a mocking bow, seemingly unaffected at the loss. He’s grown taller as well, not that it matters—he’ll always tower over Yuri in height.

“To the victor go the spoils.” He says agreeably, always fucking smiling even as the cameras start to turn away. JJ’s constantly been watching Yuri—or at least, Yuri finally noticed it after the Rostelecom Cup—but there’s something different in the way he’s looking at Yuri now as he congratulates him.

Yuri’s seen that kind of look directed at him before but he’s surprised to find he can’t maintain eye contact when JJ does it.

He’s not sure why he’s so caught off guard—JJ has been far from subtle. Yuri just never expected JJ to declare his desire so easily, so publicly.

He has no idea what to do.

\---

It feels weird to ask Victor or Yuuri for advice on ‘maybe not hating the guy who’s been jokingly hitting on you since you were 15 and now actually hitting on you now that you’re past legal’.

So he doesn’t—just avoids JJ as much as he can.

He throws himself into skating even as Yuuri and Victor announce a date for their wedding and his friend circle is forcibly expanded upon since he’s apparently part of _Yuuri and Victor: the unit_.

“You know you’re not my fucking parents, right? I feel like you forget.” Yuri is worn out from training with the Bolshoi, photoshoots for products he doesn’t really remember endorsing,  lastly more training with Victor.  Not to mention all the weird thoughts he keeps having about JJ that he still doesn’t know what to do with—he half feels like passing out at the table right there.

Victor shrugs.

“It’s good to rest every once in a while”

“Watching you get drunk off your ass then embarrassing both you and your fiancé isn’t exactly a leisurely activity.”

“Yet you still came along anyway.”

\---

Yuri isn’t sure when he started counting down the days to Rostelecom Cup for reasons other than the obvious.

\---

Thankfully Victor isn’t with Yuri when he runs into JJ before the tournament.

Unfortunately, Mila is.

\---

“That’s so cute—I knew he liked you but I didn’t realize it was this much.” She giggles, hand over her mouth as Yuri fumes and fumes. JJ doesn’t care if they have an audience it seems.

“He’s engaged.” Yuri insists, face hot.

Mila ruffles his hair, her place as the only thing close to an older sister he has still secure.

“Maybe love then?”

“Please god no.”

\---

Victor is unbearable whenever Mila tells him.

\---

Yuri doesn’t know how JJ finds out his hotel room number.

He’s got a break from Victor for once so he’s not that surprised that JJ has appeared now that Yuri’s coach is distracted reunited with his fiancé. (Not that it would have mattered anyway—Victor is a big advocate of letting people make their own mistakes—if only so he can chastise them later for not listening to him. As far as coaches go—he’s actually kind of terrible at times.)

Everything up to this point feels inevitable.

JJ’s dressed up in a sharp black tuxedo, clearly returned from a dinner of some kind. Yuri’s elected to stay in for the night and rest ( _not mope god, seriously he just wants space for one night_ ) in a ratty shirt with some cat character that Yuuri got for him from Japan. There’s a hole in his pajama pants and his hair is a tangled mess tied back from his face.

It is a sadly deliberate attempt at showing how much he doesn’t care if/when JJ showed up. He sees it backfire instantly at the naked affection in JJ’s eyes. Yuri doesn’t know what to do with that either.

Clearly this was going to end in tragedy.

Yuri’s not dumb—he may have never been in a relationship but he’s also a healthy teenage male who travels a lot and has people that aren’t JJ hit on him.

He could easily close the door in JJ’s face and go to sleep. They’d never speak of it again, JJ would eventually get the hint before backing off.

Yuri moves to let him in the room without another word.

\---

“I don’t know why you bothered with all the gifts.” Yuri says almost immediately as JJ takes a seat next to him on the couch. JJ hasn’t been shy at the way he was studying the carefully contained chaos of Yuri and Victor’s shared room. Yuri is doing his very best at playing apathetic. “You don’t have to keep giving me gifts just to get into my pants.”

“Is that all you think I want?” JJ asks, so damn unreadable. Yuri shrugs.

“Don’t know.” Yuri hates how painfully honest the answer is. His heart is beating so loudly in his chest and this was all his stupid idea to let JJ in, now they’re all going to have live with it.

“Yuri, you were there when Victor won the gold for the last time.” JJ begins as Yuri freezes at the sudden mention. “My last chance to win against him was gone in an instant—I was disappointed. I had no one I considered real competition besides Otabek for a while. “

“So?” Yuri has a sinking feeling he knows where this is going. Everyone makes the comparisons to him and Victor even now—they’ll never stop, putting his career up to a checklist that he never got to make.

“Once again, I’ve found my challenge. You beat me, just as you predicted. So now, I’m here.” JJ concludes with a grin like it all makes sense. There’s a beat of silence as Yuri stares because what the actual fuck.

“You want to sleep with me because you’re happy I’m a challenge to you? I’m some fucking replacement for Victor?” Yuri hisses as he rises up off the couch. He swallows past the lump forming in his throat—JJ hasn’t even been ten minutes and already he’s FURIOUS. He doesn’t understand why he bothered—why he let JJ in like this. Why he was letting JJ in this entire time when he only ever saw Victor—

There’s a hand on his wrist, grip sudden enough that Yuri is too caught off-guard to fight it off.

“Yuri, that’s not what I meant.” JJ’s not smirking which Yuri is glad for otherwise he would’ve literally punched it off his damn face. “I misspoke—I wanted to beat the best of the best. That was your coach, but now it’s you.”

“Don’t see why you wasted your damn time.” Yuri bites if only to cover how desperately disappointed he is, how much he hates it.

“I don’t like to be bored—you’re never boring.” The hand on Yuri’s wrist slides up to brush past his fingers in apology. “You’ve grown up so beautifully, you only keep improving.”

“Fuck you too—get the hell out.” JJ is engaged, Yuri is 19 with a whole career ahead of him from a country that is still overwhelmingly homophobic. There is no way this can end well. He doesn’t have to do this, why did he do this.

“Yuri—you’re not listening. I’ve been working on my routine non-stop since you beat me. For the first time in a long time, I’m worried I may not win.” JJ admits, Yuri is unsettled by how attractive JJ is when he’s not smirking like he owned the damn place.  “You’re changing me Yuri—I’m not complacent anymore, I didn’t even realize I was till you beat me. Yuri…I’m skating for you.”

Yuri feels all the air leave him in a rush, tries to think of something, anything to say to that.

“Y-You’re skating to beat me, doesn’t exactly count.” Yuri’s heart is pounding louder and louder in his chest now—he hates everything. Hates how much he likes the admission from JJ, how badly he’s wanted someone to recognize him for so long—he could just as easily be playing into JJ’s hands. They’re not Victor and Yuuri, there’s no tenderness here and it’s scary. It’s not even an echo of what he used to feel for Yuuri—this is heady and terrifying.

JJ watches him with so much feeling, it steals Yuri’s breath away. No one’s ever wanted him so intensely before.

“You’ll lose interest once you beat me." Anything to keep himself grounded, away from these terrifying new feelings he didn’t realize he had. JJ will get bored, eternally amused by his whims until the day Yuri doesn’t hold his interest then he’ll leave. “You’re engaged.”

“I’m not engaged—I haven’t been for a year.” JJ almost seems irritated that Yuri seems set on not listening to him, which should fill up Yuri with vindication but unfortunately doesn’t. “Yuri, you’ve already surpassed Victor long ago, you’ve surpassed me—I like that. I like that you’re challenging me—I like that if I win against you, I don’t know if I’ll be able to again. You make me want to improve.”

Yuri thinks desperately of the other relationships he’s seen play around him, “You’re going to get bored of me—I don’t know if I like you most of the time.”

“Yuri, I’ve been watching you for four years, I’m not about to get bored now.” JJ says, tone bemused despite the desperate twist of his lips.

“I could dislike you—you could be wasting those four years.” Yuri doesn’t even know what he’s saying at this point. He can’t get past the realization JJ’s flirting had been actual declarations this entire time. That he’s not as opposed to it as he should be—in fact, clearly the opposite.

“It’s only a waste if I think of it as one.” JJ responds without waver despite the fact he had botched his own confession in the first place. “I don’t, by the way.”

Yuri falls back onto the couch, leaning closer to JJ as he does.

JJ brightens immediately.

“So that’s a ‘yes’ then?”

“You still haven’t told me what you wanted. I don’t know what you want if it’s not my virginity.” Yuri states flatly. JJ blinks, opens his mouth to say something and thankfully doesn’t say it. He reaches for Yuri’s hand and presses a kiss to the top of it—Yuri hates how the action fills him warmth.

“Go on a date with me.” JJ insists and Yuri hates how charming he finds him as he holds his hand, just looks at Yuri like he’s so happy. Yuri hates himself even more for how much he likes it.

“Just a date?”

 “Would you be my boyfriend then—or at least a series of date leading to me being your boyfriend?” JJ amends and Yuri can’t feign disinterest much longer. He grabs JJ by the shirt, kisses him on his damn mouth if only to save face.

“What do you think?”

\---

“Were you really prepared to let me sleep with you when I showed up?” Everything is taking a bit to get used to and Yuri’s heart hasn’t seemed to calm down from the rapid pace he’s got it in—he sits on JJ’s lap regardless. Partly to annoy him, partly to dodge the answer—wrapping his arms around JJ’s neck so he can see Yuri roll his eyes AT him up close.

“Maybe.” Yuri’s never really seen the big deal about it all—too focused on skating to even entertain a relationship despite the many, many offers he was getting. Besides, he was—is—curious and JJ is attractive. That could be a recently developed bias talking though.

“Interested?”

Yuri’s eyes can’t express enough judgment as he feels JJ shift under him, clearly uncomfortable.

“You’re so predictable.”

“You’re beautiful and sitting in my lap—it’s going to happen.” JJ attempts to joke, only he’s very much distracted, Yuri thrusts his hips up experimentally. JJ goes completely still. Yuri’s never seen him make such a strained expression before: he clearly wants to thrust back though and Yuri smirks as he repeats the motion slower.

“Yuri, I don’t think—”

“Relax, I’ve seen porn—we don’t have to go all the wa—oh my god, did you really just get HARDER?”

“You said you’d watched PORN, I can’t help if my body likes the idea.” JJ insists, near frantic. “Please Yuri—I can’t handle the fact I took your first kiss alr—“

“You didn’t take that. Victor did—he got super drunk one time and kissed me by mistake cause he thought I was Yuuri.” Yuri can still remember kicking Victor as hard as he could after. Yuuri, in typical over the top fashion had seen it all—the two of them had wasted Yuri’s weekend in the dumbest passive-aggressive fight ever.

“Do they ever leave you alone?” JJ asks, Yuri’s not sure if he’s jealous or exasperated or just desperately horny because Yuri is still rocking his hips along with JJ’s so he just shrugs. “Please Yuri—I need to change out of this if we’re going to continue.”

Yuri does another experimental thrust—this time it tingles all the way down his spine, he’s aware of JJ’s erection pressed against the layers of his suit pants and his pajamas. He feels himself heating up all over.

“…Right.”

\---

There is a world of difference from sitting on JJ’s lap teasing him clothed than sitting on JJ’s lap completely naked.

It’s different in so many ways obviously, but the feeling of skin sliding against his, of seeing just how much broader JJ is—it makes Yuri just as eager as JJ.

Kissing is something that Yuri realizes he hasn’t done much of either since the last time but he knows that JJ doesn’t mind—can feel the way JJ grinds against him earnestly as leans forward to kiss Yuri again and again.

Yuri lets out something that is definitely not a whimper no matter what JJ will say later as he lets all the new sensations overwhelm him, the feeling of JJ’s cock so hard and thicker rubbing against his own. Yuri feels like the world is slowing down to just the contact between their bodies, his breath quickening and everything is so slippery from pre-come and sweat but it all seems to spur JJ. He’s thrusting harder against Yuri, moving his mouth away to mouth at the skin between Yuri’s neck and shoulder blades.

The sensation makes him keen for some reason, JJ groans.

“Don’t you dare leave a mark or I’ll kill you.” Because that would be just the kind of thing JJ would do—Yuri doesn’t know if JJ hears him—so wrapped up in exploring the rest of Yuri’s body with his hands, his eyes, his tongue. It’s…empowering, to be wanted so badly by someone he finds just as encapsulating.

JJ reaches down idly with one of his hands and finally starts stroking both of them in time with Yuri’s thrusts. Yuri isn’t prepared for the searing way JJ is watching him move up and down in his lap.

“I’m not going to last much longer.” JJ admits wistfully, as he does something magical with his hands and Yuri fights down a mewl—he makes a different noise entirely when he feels JJ wrap his fist almost jarringly over his dick. Enough to stave off the incoming feeling of utopia, just enough to irritate him back into sobriety.

“What the hell.”

“I promise, I’ll make it worth your while—you’re always going on about shutting me up—let me give you the chance.”  JJ offers, Yuri wants to argue, should argue—he’s curious though, unfortunately very curious.

“Fine.” He relents, even as he keeps thrusting, harder and faster just to be a dick about it since he was getting close. In the same spirit, he makes sure to let out the loudest fakest moan he can, dragging his cock for emphasis particularly hard against JJ’s.

JJ sends him a hunted look quickly before coming, gritting his teeth as he pulls Yuri close to him, getting come all over the both of them.

Yuri should be annoyed, only he’s rapidly discovering that JJ’s face post-orgasm is very much something his dick likes, stirring into interest faster from before.

JJ leans down to demand another kiss from him that Yuri gives up with little resistance.

“Your turn.” JJ declares, grin wolfish, voice rough in a way that makes Yuri’s toes curl as JJ pushes down into the couch cushions.

\---

JJ is very, very good at blowjobs.

Which Yuri would appreciate more if the asshole would stop letting him get CLOSE and then pulling off.

“If you don’t let me come, I’m going to rip your dick off and send it back to Canada without YOU.” Yuri growls after the second time of near bliss, the sensation of his cock inside JJ’s mouth, and his apparently non-existent gag reflex rapidly fading in the cool of the room.

“But you look so pretty flushed—“

“I swear to—CHRIST.” JJ smirks around his cock, far too confident for someone on his knees and covered in his own come should ever have the right to be.

He’s studying Yuri, watching him in intricate detail as he takes him apart further under his damn tongue—Yuri can’t escape his eyes, flushing at how desperately JJ wants to memorize him.

JJ hollows out his cheeks and presses down further, working his throat in a way that makes Yuri’s knees shake as he heaves big sobs.

It doesn’t take long after that—the threat of dick dismemberment seems to have taken since Yuri can feel orgasm burning its way through him. He tries to tug JJ’s hair in warning, but he refuses to budge. Yuri bites down on his lip, cursing JJ and his mouth as he comes hard down his throat.

Yuri whimpers pitifully when JJ pulls off of him finally, he feels completely spent even if he feels the slight burn of arousal as JJ makes a show of swallowing him all down.

“You’re so gross.”

“I love you too.”

“Ugh.”

\---

Yuri makes JJ stay—it’s not exactly hard, but after they clean up, Yuri finds himself hesitant to see JJ to the door.  JJ all but throws himself under the covers to wrap himself around Yuri as soon as he can, so obviously the feeling is mutual.

He has so many questions he wants to ask, should ask—only one thought sticks out in particular.

“Oi.” He knocks his ankle back to tap JJ’s shin—if it hurts him, JJ doesn’t complain.

“Yes, my—”

“Don’t you dare ruin this with a nickname right now.”

“—Yes then?”

“Did you really wear a tuxedo to a booty call?”

“I came to confess my feelings to you.” JJ sounds faintly annoyed, Yuri scoffs.

“You got my virginity already—cut the act.”

“What do you assume about me that I'd find a tuxedo just to deflower you, I’m a—” Yuri turns over, kissing him into silence.

JJ hums and shuffles closer, happy to accept the distraction.

\---

Yuri takes in first the next day but the scoring is close between him and JJ. JJ takes second as Yuuri’s new attempt at coaching, Minami, takes third.

“He could’ve won by three points, this is too much.” Victor stops to take in another breath for a round of scolding that is mostly just for show at this point, while Yuri ignores him to look over the ice. JJ is already looking over at him, he winks.

Yuri makes a show of disapproval—it’s halfhearted at best.

“That explains why I couldn’t get in last night.” Victor cuts in, totally lying and ignoring how Yuri literally caught him sneaking in at four in the morning. “Interesting choice.”

“You can’t talk.” He and Victor are similar in a lot of ways—which has its ups and downs, it’s something that’ll never leave Yuri. Victor, for all his talent and all his selfishness however, found someone who loved him enough to skate for him on that love alone. If that's the future Yuri has, well, then he doesn't mind being held up to Victor and his former glory (just this once).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got parts drafted up that's basically just JJ's side to this that eventually maybe I can sometime post--mostly it takes place during this story and a little after so there's that. I'm kinda into the idea of Yuuri going on to be a coach and taking over as a coach for Minami but lol maybe yoi s2 if there ever is one pls.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted JJ realizing how hot Yuri is and Yuri crushing him competitively while Yuuri and Victor enjoy being an old married couple but this came out I guess. I'm almost done with part two since I wrote it first but got stuck on a few things...I miss being able to write in sequential order y'all....


End file.
